


Quicksilver

by maryjeddoreblakney



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians, Changelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjeddoreblakney/pseuds/maryjeddoreblakney
Summary: With one Alpha-Quadrant city after another disappearing, Captain Nado and her team of lifelong enemies must find and neutralize a temporal weapon before a megalomaniac cult leader erases them from history.





	1. One

**INT. TEROK NOR SPACE STATION/TAHMID'S OFFICE**

 

The large room is full of objects unfamiliar to us in this century. FAINE Channing, 30, human, in shoes, panties and a bra, stands with her wrists locked in a restraint attached to a shaft extending from the ceiling.

 

Cardassian SOLDIER #1 punches her in the nose, drawing blood, while SOLDIER #2 stands by. A third soldier, Glin TAHMID, 40, sits behind his desk.

 

TAHMID: In the future you will refrain from sarcasm in this room.

 

FAINE: (breathless from the blow) Yes, Glin.

 

Tahmid sits back in his chair and smiles.

 

TAHMID: What's your birthdate?

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

**INT. STARFLEET ACADEMY BUILDING LOBBY - DAY**

 

CLOSE ON the smiling face of a male CARDASSIAN civilian, 40.

 

We ZOOM OUT to see that he is sitting in a small furniture grouping in the lobby of an academic building. Faine sits with him. She is several years older than in the last scene, clothed and unbound.

 

Faine comes out of her memory with a little jump.

 

FAINE: I beg your pardon?

 

CARDASSIAN: I asked when you were born. It's not every day I have the opportunity to meet a time traveler.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. LITTLE BOY'S HOUSE/BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 

A LITTLE BOY, 6, is sleeping in the bed. There's a night light on. The windows are closed.

 

We see curtains moving, even though the window has not been opened.

 

Clothes left on the floor move as though someone is walking on them.

 

 

**INT. LITTLE BOY'S HOUSE/HALLWAY - NIGHT**

 

A bedroom door opens, and a SLEEPY MAN, 40, comes out tying his bathrobe shut.

 

The wall beside him appears to ripple, then the solid form of a man appears for just an instant before becoming just a ripple in the wall again. We will come to know this invisible man as SINIJ, 30.

 

SLEEPY MAN: (spooked) What's that? Jennifer, is that you?

 

 

**EXT. SIDEWALK CAFE - DAY**

 

The street is filled with chaos. Some CUSTOMERS duck for cover while others scamper to escape, screaming and watching their backs. A crowd of BYSTANDERS has started to gather.

 

Three SECURITY OFFICERS run to the scene.

 

CLOSE ON a phaser, put away in its pocket, moving with the motion of running. It slows as its bearer arrives at the cafe. Suddenly the phaser flies out of the pocket and shoots all three officers. They go down, either dead or stunned.

 

One of the cafe tables rises from the ground, turns on its side and just floats in the air.

 

Customers and bystanders continue to flee screaming while someone o.s. shoots back, the shots hitting the top of the floating table.

 

FADE OUT

 

FADE IN:

 

**INT. STARFLEET HQ/CAPTAIN NADO'S OFFICE - DAY**

 

Working at her desk is Starfleet Captain NADO Merenish, 45,

half Bajoran and half Arbazan, wearing a Bajoran earring in her right ear.

 

The door CHIME sounds.

 

NADO: Come in.

 

Admiral LI, 60, enters. Her face is very grave.

 

LI: Merenish.

 

NADO: What's wrong?

LI: Get a team together. I've rented you a secure office in the city where you'll be out of view. Merenish, there's a Dominion spy here.

 

NADO: Here?

 

LI: On Earth. A Changeling.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY**

 

We are in an office suite in San Francisco. Six Starfleet officers and a Cardassian civilian sit around the table.

 

At the head is Nado. Commander Robert MACLOMOND, 40, is a human male. Lt. Commander K'VEL, 100, is a Vulcan female. Lieutenant Erin LOBI, 30, is a human female, fair and athletic. Lt. Commander MOWROGH, 30, is a Klingon male. Ensign SHRAGA, 23, Andorian female, is tall, beautiful and graceful. TEJAT, 40, Cardassian male, sits a little apart from the rest at the foot of the table. He wears traditional Cardassian clothing and a Starfleet communicator to match everyone else's.

 

NADO: First, I want to thank all of you for coming here on such short notice. I'm Captain Nado Merenish. I hope I don't need to remind you that this project, and for that matter, everything that goes on here, is Top Secret. As far as anyone outside this suite is concerned, we're working on the history of the Dominion War for posterity. I'll introduce you all in a moment, but first I want you all to know that I personally chose each and every one of you because you're the best in your field.

 

Nado stands up and walks slowly around the table, standing near each person in turn.

 

Nado (CONT’D): This is Commander Robert MacLomond. We've worked together before. He's an expert in biogenic weapons.

 

Eyebrows go up at the mention of biogenic weapons.

 

NADO (CONT'D): Lieutenant Commander K'vel is our statistician. Golim Tejat was a member of the Obsidian Order. I've chosen him

for his expertise in covert investigation and interrogation.

 

The group reacts again.

 

NADO (CONT'D): Lieutenant Erin Lobi is an expert in battle tactics. Lieutenant Commander Mowrogh. Mowrogh won primary standing for the past three years in the annual hunting tournament on his homeworld. And Ensign Shraga. She's built herself a reputation for her ability to gain access to absolutely anywhere.

 

SHRAGA: I'm afraid that "reputation," as you call it, is just a rumor, Captain.

 

NADO: An exaggeration, I'm sure, but as I said, I chose each of you because you are the best at what you do.

 

Nado sits.

 

NADO (CONT'D): Now, ladies and gentlemen, our mission. Starfleet is calling it Operation Quicksilver. We have intelligence there's a Dominion spy hiding somewhere here on Earth. Our job is to find and apprehend this Changeling, then find out why they're here. Any questions?

 

SHRAGA: How do you catch a Changeling? How do you keep him from literally slipping through your fingers?

 

NADO: Robert?

 

MACLOMOND: That's where the biogenic weapons come in. There are substances that, when the Changeling comes into contact, will keep him in the form he's in.

 

LOBI: So we shoot him with this... this stuff... and then we can throw him in the brig and he won't be able to ooze out through the ventilation system?

 

MACLOMOND: That's the plan.

 

NADO: K'vel, Tejat, Mowrogh, your job is to review the intelligence and come up with your best estimate of where the Changeling is now. When you've given us a location, Erin, you and I will work out a plan for capturing our friend.

 

MACLOMOND: You make it sound easy.

 

NADO: I'm sure it won't be.

 

LOBI: (raising her hand) Captain Merenish?

 

NADO: (smiling) Captain Nado, actually. It's a Bajoran tradition. The surname comes first.

 

LOBI: Captain Nado. What happens after we catch the Changeling? I mean, is just catching him going to be enough to prevent another war with the Dominion?

 

NADO: I wish I knew the answer to that. Unfortunately, the very fact that the Changeling is here in the first place likely means that the Dominion is at least exploring the idea of restarting the war.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY**

 

The large room is Operation Quicksilver's nerve center, and the conference room, the holodeck, the transporter room and Nado's office are adjacent. On one side of the room are workstations, simulators and other equipment. On the other are 3 tables with 4 chairs each. There's a big window that lets in lots of light, but the view isn't very good: nearby buildings and a little bit of a side street. It shows that we're on the second story in a city.

 

K'vel, Tejat and Mowrogh watch the intelligence reports together at one of the workstations. Lobi and Shraga have a snack at one of the tables.

 

SHRAGA: (laughing) No, I don't think it works that way. (a beat) What do you do for fun?

 

LOBI: I work out. I like Mok'bara.

 

SHRAGA: That's a Romulan martial art, right?

 

LOBI: Klingon. What about you?

 

SHRAGA: I go climbing.

 

LOBI: Oh, rock climbing?

 

SHRAGA: No, climbing buildings, actually.

 

LOBI: You just climb buildings, like a catburglar?

 

PAN TO the door to Nado's office.

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - DAY**

 

An ordinary 24th-century office, arranged for efficiency. Nado's desk has a guest chair opposite her own, but there is also a cluster of stuffed chairs for more relaxed visits.

 

Nado sits at her desk drinking coffee and working at her computer while MacLomond sits in a stuffed chair with his own coffee. They are both relaxed and comfortable with each other.

 

MACLOMOND: As long as they don't kill each other.

 

NADO: Robert, if I can put up with you, I'm sure they can come up with a way to put up with each other.

 

MACLOMOND: Can you?

 

The door CHIME sounds.

 

NADO: Come in.

 

The door opens and Tejat comes in.

 

TEJAT: Captain, I'm afraid there's going to be a problem with capturing your Changeling.

 

NADO: My Changeling? Well, you tell Mowrogh he's not allowed to kill you until after we get "my Changeling" and deliver him to Starfleet.

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY**

 

K'vel and Mowrogh sit at the same workstation as before, its image frozen. The chair Tejat occupied is now empty. Lobi and Shraga stand behind them.

 

Tejat leads Nado and MacLomond through the door from Nado's office and toward the workstation. While they are still walking,

 

MOWROGH: It's not a Changeling.

 

NADO: It isn't?

 

MACLOMOND: Then what is it?

 

Tejat takes the chair he had before, and the others find seats nearby.

 

K'VEL: Based on the eyewitness accounts and the recorded images, we have concluded that it is highly unlikely the individual in question is a Changeling.

 

NADO: How unlikely, Commander?

 

K'VEL: The chances are greater that any of us is a Changeling.

 

MACLOMOND: Then what is it? Do we know yet?

 

TEJAT: A Suliban.

 

MACLOMOND: (doesn't buy it) The Suliban are solids. They're just like you and me.

 

Tejat fumes.

 

K'VEL: Members of the Suliban Cabal were given special powers, such as the ability to become invisible when still, the ability--

 

MACLOMOND: (waving the thought away) Yes, of course. But that was over two hundred years ago. The Cabalists are all long dead.

 

K'VEL: Nevertheless, this one appears to have the powers of the Cabalists.

 

LOBI: Will our weapon work on a Suliban to keep him from changing shape?

 

MacLomond and Nado both shake their heads.

 

LOBI (CONT'D): Back to square one, then.

 

TEJAT: Perhaps we could use a transporter.

 

MACLOMOND: Yes... yes, I believe that would work. Do you have a fix on where he is yet?

 

MOWROGH: The Serengeti.

 

NADO: He certainly gets around.

 

TEJAT: He's searching for something.

 

NADO: Any idea for what?

 

TEJAT: (sarcastically) I have many ideas.

 

NADO: Well, let me know when you get a strong hunch.

 

LOBI: Where are we going to transport him to, and not have him slipping out under the door? Or her.

 

K'VEL: Him.

 

K'vel taps keys on her workstation and the display changes to a fuzzy still photo of Sinij.

 

K'VEL (CON'T): Perhaps we should build a sealed chamber.

 

SHRAGA: How will he breathe? Can he fit through any size vent?

 

LOBI: Maybe it would be simpler to have the holodeck make a transparent aluminum box, and then we could transport the Suliban into it. The holodeck safeties would keep refreshing the oxygen automatically, so there'd be no need for vent holes.

 

NADO: Good plan. Mr. Mowrogh, take the shuttle and scan for his biosigns, get a fix for a transporter lock. You have a holodeck to program, Lieutenant. Dismissed!

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/HOLODECK**

 

The holodeck is nearly empty, and we see its black and orange grid. In the center of the floor is a large box, all six sides transparent, and sitting on a chair inside it is Sinij, wearing his red Cabal uniform and a Starfleet communicator.

 

Nado and Tejat stand outside the box. Tejat is listening intently.

 

NADO: I'm Captain Nado Merinish and this is Golim Tejat. What's your name?

 

SINIJ: Sinij.

 

NADO: Where are you from, Sinij?

 

SINIJ: I was raised in the Tandaran Sector.

 

NADO: When did you come to Earth?

 

SINIJ: About ten days ago.

 

NADO: Is this your first time on Earth?

 

SINIJ: Yes.

 

NADO: Why did you come here?

 

SINIJ: I don't know.

 

NADO: How did you get here?

 

SINIJ: I don't know.

 

NADO: Did you arrive on a public transport? Hitch a ride on a cargo vessel?

 

SINIJ: I don't know.

 

NADO: Was coming here your idea, or did someone else put you up to it?

 

SINIJ: It was someone else's idea, I think.

 

NADO: Whose?

 

SINIJ: I don't know.

 

NADO: Mr. Sinij, I'm sure you're aware of the severity of the charges you're facing. To us, it looks like you've come here with the purpose of wreaking havoc on Earth, maybe even destroying the Federation. Now, if you have another explanation for what's happened, I'd like to hear it. It certainly would make things much better for you. I would think you'd want to cooperate.

 

TEJAT: He is cooperating.

 

NADO: I beg your pardon?

 

TEJAT: He is cooperating. He really doesn't know how he got here or who sent him. He's just as confused as you are.

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT**

 

Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Tejat, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga and Sinij sit around the table, Nado at the head and Tejat at the foot.

 

SINIJ: I was on a planet called Grua Three, buying supplies. Something stunned me, and when I awoke, I was in a room with a sleeping Human child. And I don't know how, but when I was on Grua Three, it was about two hundred twenty years ago.

 

MACLOMOND: So you are from the past, then, from the Sulibal Cabal?

 

SINIJ: Yes.

 

NADO: Try to remember your very last moments on Grua Three. Exactly what happened?

 

SINIJ: I had finished my errands at the bazaar and was on my way to the ruins of the ancient wharf. I like to watch the bats catch fish.

 

NADO: But you never made it to the wharf.

 

SINIJ: That's correct.

 

NADO: And you have no idea how you got here on Earth, or who would have done this?

 

SINIJ: No idea.

 

SHRAGA: What about those people you were working for, those time travelers?

 

SINIJ: They can't actually travel in time, only communicate.

 

K'VEL: He's correct. They did not have the technology to do this.

 

NADO: Find him a room, contact the Suliban and Grua Three, and see if you can find any other jumps in space and time like this. I have a report to make to Starfleet.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - NIGHT**

 

Nado is curled up in a chair working on a PADD.

 

The door CHIME sounds.

 

NADO: Enter.

 

The door opens and K'vel walks in.

 

K'VEL: I found a Human who appeared on a Cardassian space station and claimed to be from three hundred fifty years in the past.

 

NADO: See if he'll come talk to us.

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT**

 

Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Tejat, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga, Sinij and Faine sit around the table. Nado is at the head and Tejat at the foot.

 

FAINE: I was born near the turn of the twenty-first century in the United States.

 

MOWROGH: In what?

 

MACLOMOND: North America.

 

FAINE: I was just starting to turn to go up the steps to my cousin's apartment, and I guess I blacked out. And when I came to, I was on Terok Nor.

 

SHRAGA: On Terra...?

 

MOWROGH: Deep Space Nine.

 

FAINE: Yeah, Deep Space Nine, but back when it was run by Cardassians, and Gul Dukat was in charge. Dukat kept me as his personal... (searching for the right word) ...prisoner, and a few days after I got there he had a guest. It was another gul, and Dukat played the good host and lent me to the other gul for the night.

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK

 

**INT. TEROK NOR/GUEST QUARTERS**

 

Caybin G'LEK, 40, a Cardassian gul, stands as Faine enters stiffly, escorted by a GUARD who remains in the doorway. Faine is younger, and she is bruised all over, including on her face. She wears a long-sleeved silk blouse over a compression tank.

 

G'lek sweeps Faine from head to toe with a cold gaze, evaluating her. His bearing is both regal and arrogant. He is from one of Cardassia's most privileged families, and his speech shows it: the Universal Translator renders his accent as that of an English nobleman.

 

G'LEK: (to the guard) You may go.

 

The guard leaves and the door closes.

 

G'LEK (CONT'D): Sit down.

 

Faine sits in a chair, wincing with pain.

 

G'lek sits nearby.

 

G'LEK (CONT'D): I'm Gul G'lek.

 

Faine just sits there in a daze.

 

G'LEK (CONT'D): And you are?

 

FAINE: Faine Channing, Gul.

 

G'lek scans her with the Cardassian version of a tricorder.

 

G'LEK: Stay there.

 

He gets up, walks to a compartment, opens it and grabs a dermal regenerator. He returns and uses it on Faine's face and head. The bruises disappear.

 

G'LEK (CONT'D): Unfasten your top.

 

Faine unbuttons the front of her shirt.

 

G'lek unbuttons the cuff of her right sleeve and gently slides the shirt off her right side. Faine's forearm is bruised and swollen.

 

G'lek uses the device on it, causing it to return to normal, then carefully feels her forearm and wrist with his fingers.

 

FAINE: Thank you, Gul!

 

G'lek shakes his head, unsatisfied.

 

G'LEK: I'm not a doctor, and I'm not familiar with your species.

 

He picks up the scanner again, ready to move on to the next injury.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. TEROK NOR/GUEST QUARTERS**

 

G'lek has finished his first aid; Faine is as healed as he can manage. He stands at the replicator, and she stands not far behind him.

 

The replicator creates a blanket, which G'lek removes and spreads on the floor.

 

G'lek turns back to the replicator again.

 

G'LEK: Blanket.

 

Another blanket materializes.

 

FAINE: Can I help you, Gul?

 

G'lek nods and passes her the second blanket.

 

Faine spreads it on top of the first one.

 

G'LEK: Blanket.

 

Another blanket materializes. He passes it to Faine.

 

Faine adds it to the pile.

 

G'LEK (CONT'D): Blanket.

 

A fourth blanket materializes.

 

G'lek passes it to Faine.

 

Faine spreads it on top of the others.

 

G'lek removes his uniform top and turns down the top three blankets.

 

Faine starts to try to climb in beside him.

 

G'LEK (CONT'D): Go sleep in the bed.

 

END FLASHBACK.

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT**

 

Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Tejat, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga, Sinij and Faine sit around the table.

 

FAINE: He didn't touch me all night, or in the morning, either, and then he left. I was sure Dukat was going to kill me, and then I started worrying that he wouldn't kill me.

 

SINIJ: Kill you? For what offense?

 

FAINE: Dukat sent me to that room to please G'lek, and I failed. Couldn't even get him to look at me.

 

MOWROGH: (turned off by Faine's appearance) Maybe Humans just aren't his type.

 

TEJAT: (to himself) Try telling that to Dukat.

 

NADO: It looks like he didn't kill you.

 

FAINE: A guard came and took me to Dukat's office, and G'lek was there with Dukat, and I was thinking, "Please kill me, please kill me." It was all I could do not to say it out loud. I knew if I actually asked him, he wouldn't do it. And then Dukat looked at me and said, "I've sold you, Terran. You belong to Gul G'lek now." And that was all. I left with G'lek on his ship, and I stayed there until the war was over.

 

SHRAGA: The Domininion War?

 

FAINE: No, the other one, the one between the Cardassian Union and the Federation. And when the treaty was signed, he put me on a shuttle and sent me back to Terok--Deep Space Nine.

 

LOBI: So you live on Deep Space Nine now?

 

FAINE: (shaking her head) I live right here in San Francisco. They offered me a job teaching at Starfleet Academy. I was flattered. I had to take it.

 

SINIJ: Teaching what subject?

 

FAINE: Earth history.

 

MACLOMOND: (smiling) Of course.

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - DAY**

 

Nado sits at her desk speaking with Faine, who sits opposite her.

 

NADO: I have an obligation to try to corroborate your story. I hope you understand.

 

FAINE: Of course.

 

NADO: I've contacted Gul G'lek. He's already in San Francisco for a conference on reconstruction, and he's agreed to come by this afternoon. Now, I know this must be very difficult for you, and I wanted to give you the chance to leave before he arrives. We'll contact you when he's gone.

 

FAINE: You don't want me here?

 

NADO: No, I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay. This can't be easy for you, Faine.

 

FAINE: I appreciate it, Captain. But if it's okay, I'd like to stay.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/LOBBY - DAY**

 

A no-frills foyer.

 

Nado stands waiting.

 

The door opens, and we see G'lek, a little older and dressed in civilian clothing. His bearing is still regal, but the haughtiness is gone and there's a new sadness in his eyes. He remains in the doorway and bows gallantly.

 

G'LEK: G'lek Caybin, Captain.

 

NADO: Merenish Nado, Gul. Please come in. Thank you for coming on such short notice.

 

G'lek walks in.

 

G'LEK: I hope I can help.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY**

 

Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga, Tejat, Sinij and Faine sit around the table, Nado at the head and Tejat at the foot.

 

NADO: Sinij and Faine have agreed to join us, provided we're even able to continue. The problem is, Starfleet doesn't consider your predicament a very high priority. Now that we know there's no Dominion spy out there, apparently there are more pressing needs than two stranded people from the past. Now, they haven't made up their minds yet, and I'm trying as hard as I can. But I should warn you, it doesn't look good.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY**

 

Lobi and Faine carry their food from the replicator to a table and sit down.

 

LOBI: What are you going to do if Starfleet cancels the mission?

 

FAINE: I'm on a short-term, indefinite leave from the Academy; I'll just go right back to teaching.

 

LOBI: How come you never went back?

 

FAINE: Back to teaching?

 

LOBI: No, how come you never went back to your own time? To be honest, I'm surprised they even let you stay.

 

FAINE: I wanted to go home. The Cardassians couldn't return me. There was the war, and Gul G'lek had to keep me a secret, but when the war--

 

LOBI: (interrupting) Why? Sorry to interrupt, but why did G'lek have to keep you a secret?

 

FAINE: Well, he bought me from Dukat to save my life, but slavery isn't OK for Cardassians, either. So G'lek had to keep quiet about Dukat's "indiscretions," or Dukat could have gotten him thrown out of the military, and he was trying to end the war.

 

LOBI: The Cardassian war? I think that so-called peace treaty killed more people than the war ever did.

 

FAINE: Nothing's ever simple with Cardassians, is it? When the war ended and they dropped me off at Deep Space Nine, I was all excited to go home. But after I'd been through interrogation with Odo--and that's another story--they said I couldn't go back.

 

LOBI: Did they say why?

 

FAINE: Yes, and even I had to admit that they were right. I couldn't go back.

 

LOBI: Really?

 

FAINE: When I disappeared, my kids changed.

 

LOBI: (flinching) You have kids?

 

FAINE: Searching for me led my son to become a physicist. His writings weren't published in his lifetime: nobody understood them. But apparently Zefram Cochrane read them.

 

LOBI: So if you go back, you could prevent First Contact.

 

FAINE: Exactly.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY**

 

K'vel and Mowrogh work together at one of the workstations while MacLomond works alone at another. Lobi and Sinij sit at one of the tables and Shraga and Faine at another. Tejat paces and looks out of the big window, awkwardly useless.

 

SHRAGA: (consulting her PADD) K'vel wants to know your location when you transported, as exactly as possible.

 

FAINE: I suppose the room had something to do with ore processing, but I didn't know what I was looking at.

 

SHRAGA: Sorry, I meant the location you transported from. We already know where you landed.

 

FAINE: Oh, Chicago.

 

SHRAGA: Shih-cah-go. And where is that?

 

FAINE: North America. It's a big city. Commander MacLomond will know it, maybe even Commander K'vel.

 

SHRAGA: It would help if you can remember the exact spot.

 

FAINE: Oh, sure, um... Oh, come on, I know this! It was Connie's apartment on, um... Give me a minute.

 

SHRAGA: Take your time.

 

Faine puts her head in her hands, concentrating.

 

She groans, annoyed, and stands up.

 

She walks to Tejat, who is still at the window.

 

FAINE: Excuse me. Is it possible...

 

She stops when she sees Tejat's face. He looks unfriendly.

 

TEJAT: (coming out of his daydreams) Is what possible?

 

FAINE: Can you help me remember something?

 

TEJAT: What kind of something?

 

FAINE: They need to know the address, the exact location where I was on Earth just before I ended up on Terok Nor. I know it. It's in there. It just won't come out right now. Is there a way you can help me remember it?

 

TEJAT: You're probably trying too hard. Normally, I would say don't worry about it. Think about other things for a week, and it will come to you. But you don't have time for that. We could try drugs. There's no drug that makes you remember things, but there are many drugs to help you relax. Luckily, you're Human. Your mind will be easy to influence.

 

Faine looks at him, considering, then nods.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/HOLODECK**

 

The room is empty except for Tejat and Faine.

 

He administers a hypospray to her neck.

 

FAINE: (laughing) Whoa! I never get used to how fast these hypospray drugs take effect. I can't believe I'm letting a Cardassian spy drug me.

 

TEJAT: Just let your mind relax.

 

FAINE: You don't look like him, you know. At the Academy, nobody can tell you Cardassians apart--well, the students, anyway. I guess you all look alike to them. But you don't look anything like him. It was so good to see him today.

 

TEJAT: Are you talking about G'lek?

 

FAINE: G'lek! Did you see his ridges? Well, of course you did. What am I saying? Everyone did. Caybin G'lek. It's such a nice name, don't you think?

 

TEJAT: (amused) The address?

 

FAINE: Oh, the address, right, of course. I was so scared that first day I met him. He saved my life, you know. When anyone else was around he was all arrogant, pretended not to care, but I knew better. He didn't want to look soft on Humans. We were in the middle of a war, after all.

 

TEJAT: (still amused) North America. The address.

 

FAINE: What? Oh, the address. If he hadn't come and bought me then, I wouldn't have made it. Dukat was killing me.

 

Tejat turns away from Faine and indulges in a silent laugh, then makes a threatening face and turns back to her.

 

FAINE (CONT'D): I wouldn't have lasted much longer, maybe another day, maybe not e--

 

Tejat shoves Faine against the wall, his hand on her throat.

 

TEJAT: Tell me the address, now!

 

FAINE: (panicking) Twenty-four thirty-seven Garrison

Boulevard.

 

Tejat lets go of her and laughs.

 

He gives her another hypospray.

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY**

 

K'vel and Sinij work together at a workstation while MacLomond sits nearby, ready to assist. Lobi, Shraga and Mowrogh sit at a table.

 

Tejat and Faine enter.

 

Tejat walks to the replicator, and Faine, now sober, joins K'vel, Sinij and MacLomond at the workstations.

 

TEJAT: Hot fish juice.

 

K'VEL: Twenty-four thirty-seven Garrison Boulevard, Chicago, United States. Is that correct?

 

FAINE: Yup, that's it.

 

K'VEL: And where is Chicago?

 

FAINE: Chicago, Illinois. On Lake Michigan. (to MacLomond)

You know, Chicago.

 

MACLOMOND: Never heard of it. But don't go by me; I grew up on a colony world. Erin, you familiar with a city in North America called Chicago?

 

LOBI: Doesn't ring a bell.

 

FAINE: Maybe they changed the name.

 

K'VEL: (to her workstation) Display all information for a municipality on Earth named Chicago.

 

COMPUTER (V.O.): There is no record of a Chicago in the Sol system within the last five hundred years.

 

K'VEL: Was the city known by any other name?

 

FAINE: (shocked) Not really.

 

OFF FAINE'S SCARED FACE


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cities go missing as the team searches for the cause.

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - DAY

Nado and K'vel enter together and sit down.

K'VEL: I believe we are wasting our time. The city where Ms. Channing claims to have been in the past just prior to her jump does not exist.

NADO: Do you think she's lying?

K'VEL: Or she may be delusional. Tejat would know better than I.

NADO: What are you suggesting we do?

K'VEL: I, for one, wish to go home and help my son study for an exam on logarithms.

NADO: (smiling) Permission granted. It's getting late, anyway. Headquarters has adjourned for the evening with no decision for us yet.

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY

Sinij, MacLomond and Shraga are clustered around a workstation. Lobi, Mowrogh and Faine sit at a table, and Faine picks at her food while the others eat. Tejat eats alone at another table.

Nado's office door opens and K'vel comes out. Without stopping, she nods to the others and leaves.

The door to Nado's office remains open, and we see Nado in her office, working.

LOBI: Mr. Tejat, why don't you join us?

Tejat stands, picks up his plate and mug, walks to Lobi's table and sits.

TEJAT: Thank you.

LOBI: I was just telling them, my last post was in a place called Nijny-Novgorod. I hated it, but now I kind of miss it. We used to go to this very old bar.

You could get vodka there for cheap, but I miss it for the people. They say Leo Tolstoy was a patron there.

TEJAT: (staring at Lobi, disgusted) The cranial ridges must be recessive.

Tejat picks up his plate and mug again and goes back to his own table.

LOBI: What's with him?

MOWROGH: You were chewing with your mouth open.

LOBI: No, I think he said something about cranial ridges.

MOWROGH: (amused) He said, "The cranial ridges must be recessive." In other words, your appearance may be Human, but you were acting like a Klingon.

LOBI: That's not funny. You shouldn't let him insult you like that.

MOWROGH: He would not make a worthy adversary.

Mowrogh has finished eating. He gets up and recycles his dishes.

MOWROGH (CONT'D): What is that city, Lobi? Niv...

LOBI: Nijny-Novgorod. It's in Russia, on Earth.

Mowrogh walks to an empty workstation.

MOWROGH: Computer, display images of Nijny-Novgorod.

COMPUTER (V.O.): Please specify parameters.

MOWROGH: It's a city on Earth.

COMPUTER (V.O.): There is no record of a Nijny-Novgorod in the Sol system in the last five hundred years.

Lobi gasps. She and Faine exchange a horrified look, then rush to Mowrogh's workstation, followed by Tejat and the others.

Nado rushes in from her office and joins them.

LOBI: Computer, display a map of Russia on Earth. (a beat) Center on section I-five and enlarge.

We see the monitor. The map in this area is blank.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - NIGHT

Faine, Lobi, Mowrogh, MacLomond, Nado, Sinij, Tejat and Shraga all work at workstations, singly or in pairs.

K'vel enters and joins them.

LOBI: I got a satellite image of Nijny-Novgorod. It's all just forest.

SINIJ: And Faine's Chicago is a lake.

FAINE: Yes, but the lake is wrong. I mean it's changed shape.

K'VEL: Both images show ancient craters. Both locations appear to be the sites of meteorite impacts in the far past.

NADO: That doesn't explain the missing cities.

K'VEL: Agreed. Captain, if I may, I'd like to analyze these images.

Nado nods.

K'VEL (CONT'D): I suggest some of you find out if there are any satellite images of the Chicago location taken near the time of the transport, on the same day if possible.

SHRAGA: I'm on it. Faine, can you give me a stardate?

FADE TO:

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Nado is on a videoconference with Admiral LI.

NADO: I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I wasn't sure this could wait.

LI: No, don't be silly. I remember Nijny-Novgorod. Never been there, but I've certainly heard of it. Near Moscow, I believe. As soon as I get off here, I'm going to send a couple of cadets out there just to take a look at it. Ten to one, it's just a computer error and we can stop worrying about it.

NADO: That would be nice.

LI: Yes, but meanwhile we should plan for the worst. If this is real, then you've got yourself one hell of a mission. What do you need, Merenish? Your team was put together to catch a Changeling; this new mission would be very different.

NADO: Yes, but I can't think of anyone I'd want to give up. I would like to add the two individuals from the past, though, Faine Channing and Sinij.

LI: Of course. What else?

NADO: We could use a temporal physicist.

LI: I know one I'd like to send you. A little hot under the collar, maybe, but he's very good. I'll see if he's available. What else do you need?

The door CHIME sounds, but Nado ignores it.

NADO: Nothing right now, until we find out.

LI: Okay, we'll see what the cadets come up with, and then you can give me a list when you're ready.

Again, Nado ignores the door CHIME.

NADO: Thank you, Admiral. I really appreciate all your help.

LI: I could say the same thing. Try to get some sleep; you might need it. Li out.

Li's image is replaced with the Starfleet "End Transmission" screen.

NADO: Come in.

The door opens, revealing Shraga.

SHRAGA: (gravely) Captain, you need to see this.

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - NIGHT

Nado follows Shraga to a workstation where Mowrogh, Lobi, Tejat, K'vel, Sinij, Faine and MacLomond are gathered.

SHRAGA: This is a satellite image of the area where Faine was on the day she was taken from the twenty-first century.

CLOSE ON the monitor: it's a photo of a huge explosion, like a bomb has just been dropped on Chicago.

Nado reacts.

MOWROGH: That's not all, Captain.

K'VEL: There was a geosynchronous satellite in place over this location, and it captured images continuously in one-second intervals. Most of the images from that date have been preserved.

She types on the console, and more images appear like a slide show. They show the explosion becoming progressively smaller and newer. Bits of city begin to show at the edges.

NADO: You're playing them backwards, Commander.

K'VEL: The images are showing in the order they were taken. It appears that the explosion happened in reverse time.

The explosion on the slide show becomes newer and newer, and we see a progressively smaller and smaller fireball and more and more undestroyed city. Then just after the explosion comes to its beginning, the image looks tranquil: a water-filled crater on the edge of Lake Michigan.

K'VEL (CONT'D): There is one more important detail.

She taps some controls, and the monitor image is replaced by the very last image of the explosion. A small fireball is dwarfed by a big city.

K'VEL (CONT'D): The epicenter of the explosion seems to be at, or at least very close to, the location where Faine was just before she appeared on Deep Space Nine.

SINIJ: (struck with grief) Now I know why I haven't been able to communicate with Nyerg.

MACLOMOND: Who's Nyerg?

SINIJ: It's a city on Grua Three--the capitol, or it was. Thousands of years old.

Nado puts a comforting hand on Sinij's shoulder.

FADE TO:

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY

Nado exits through the door to the transporter room while Shraga, Tejat, Lobi and Faine watch her go.

FAINE: Who's she meeting, again?

LOBI: The temporal physicist.

SHRAGA: He's famous in the Tandaran Sector.

FAINE: I've never met a Tandaran.

SHRAGA: You'll have to wait a little longer, too, because this guy's Xindi.

TEJAT: A Xindi Primate. So basically, one more Human.

SHRAGA: (consulting a PADD) Reptilian, if I remember right.

Tejat follows Nado through the transporter room door.

 

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/TRANSPORTER ROOM

A standard Starfleet transporter pad and control console take up most of the room.

MacLomond stands at the controls.

Nado enters.

A moment later, Tejat enters. The other two are surprised to see him there, but Nado just shrugs and carries on.

NADO: Energize.

DREM, 50, materializes on the transporter pad: a male Xindi Reptilian.

NADO (CONT'D): Welcome to Earth. I'm Captain Nado Merenish, and this is Commander Robert MacLomond.

Drem steps off the transporter pad.

DREM: I am Drem.

NADO: And Golim Tejat.

 

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

Mowrogh, K'vel and Sinij are seated at the table as Nado, Faine, Lobi and Shraga enter and take their seats. Tejat and Drem linger at the door, sizing each other up like rivals. They enter and sit, still glaring at each other.

NADO: For those of you who have yet to meet him, this is Drem. Drem is one of the leading temporal physicists of our time. Lieutenant Commander Mowrogh, Lieutenant Commander K'vel and Sinij. (a beat) Two days ago we started looking for a Dominion spy, and in the span of about forty-eight hours we've learned that we are under attack by a different but still very powerful enemy. But we don't know who that enemy is, or where it is, or even what kind of weapons it has. You've all put in an amazing performance, just as I expected, and I hope you'll continue to do so. Our new mission, of course, is to identify the enemy and neutralize it before it's too late. We have a lot of former enemies around this table, but we've got a much bigger enemy attacking us. We don't have time for interpersonal problems. Each of our homeworlds, the whole quadrant, and perhaps even the entire galaxy, is depending on us. We have some questions to answer: Who is attacking us? Why? What type of weapon are they using? Where is it? And most importantly, how do we stop them? Questions? Ideas?

MOWROGH: Do we even know for sure that these are attacks, and not some sort of accidents?

Some of the others turn and stare, surprised.

NADO: Not for sure, no. But it may just be a matter of semantics. Even if these are accidents, they're still wiping out entire cities at a time.

MOWROGH: If we attack these people, and they turn out to be incompetent scientists, we would be acting with dishonor.

NADO: In either case, we're going to do as little killing as we can.

Tejat fumes.

NADO (CONT'D): Dead people don't answer questions very well, Mr. Tejat.

LOBI: I guess I don't understand how the whole reverse-explosion thing works. If the explosion at Nijny-Novgorod was only a few days ago, then why does the crater appear to be ancient?

DREM: I can answer, partly.

Nado nods to Drem.

DREM (CONT'D): Energy from normal explosions  
dissipates into the future. At the instant of detonation, the energy is concentrated exactly at the epicenter and is very limited in size. After that, the explosion expands because its energy is dissipating. One millisecond after detonation, the energy has begun to dissipate. Two milliseconds, and it has dissipated a little more. The later in time we go, the more the energy has dissipated. It's the intense energy at the beginning of the explosion that creates the crater, and the crater won't be completed, of course, until that intense energy has been spent. Apparently, there are two unusual temporal features to the explosions we're looking at: not only does their energy dissipate into the past, but it also takes a very long time to dissipate. It seems that although the crater began being made only recently, it didn't finish being made until several thousand years ago. (hisses) But I don't like that empty forest. It started growing a long time ago, probably shortly before the crater finished forming. So why aren't there people living there, too? It's too close to a major metropolis.

MACLOMOND: I suggest we take a team there and see if we can figure out why.

EXT. NIJNY-NOVGOROD CRATER/BEAM-IN POINT - DAY

We're in a virgin forest.

MacLomond, Sinij, Lobi and Mowrogh materialize and perform a standard security scan.

While Mowrogh stands guard, Lobi collects a sample of tree bark, then squats to collect a sample of the rotting leaves that cover the ground.

MacLomond, Drem and Sinij begin walking, keeping an eye on their tricorders, and wander out of sight behind some trees.

LOBI: Getting a little cooped up in that office, Mowrogh?

MOWROGH: Cooped up?

LOBI: Yeah, why'd you volunteer to come here?

MOWROGH: I did not know whether Drem would protect you.

LOBI: Protect me? From what?

MOWROGH: We had no way of knowing what to expect when we came here. We still don't.

LOBI: Thanks, that's a nice thought, but I think I can take care of myself.

MOWROGH: You are Human.

LOBI: You haven't seen my workout routines.

MOWROGH: Is that an invitation?

LOBI: Well, sure, why not? First chance we get. But you'd better come prepared to defend yourself.

 

EXT. NIJNY-NOVGOROD CRATER/LOCATION 2 - DAY

More virgin forest.

MacLomond and Drem stroll slowly among the trees, scanning.

MACLOMOND: Find anything interesting?

DREM: Microbes, fungi, vegetation, small exoskeletons, amphibians and birds.

MACLOMOND: That's what I'm getting, too. I've never seen a forest on Earth without mammals. Can you pick up any kind of residuals from the explosion itself?

DREM: No, it's too late for that. All I detect is tachyons, probably caused by our own beam-in.

MACLOMOND: Where'd Sinij get to? (into combadge) MacLomond to Sinij.

MacLomond and Drem wait for an answer.

MACLOMOND (CONT'D): MacLomond to Sinij, please respond.

 

EXT. NIJNY-NOVGOROD CRATER/LOCATION 3 - DAY

We're still in the virgin forest.

Lobi has cleared away a patch of ground cover and is taking a soil sample. Mowrogh still stands guard.

MACLOMOND (V.O.): MacLomond to away team, has anyone  
seen Sinij?

MOWROGH: Sinij is here, Captain. I smell him.

Sinij appears.

MACLOMOND (V.O.): Is there something wrong with his combadge?

Sinij pulls his combadge out of his pocket and turns it on.

SINIJ: Sinij to MacLomond, not that I know of, Commander.

MACLOMOND (V.O.): Sinij, meet me at the rendezvous point.

LOBI: We're done here, sir. Mowrogh and I are heading back, too.

 

EXT. NIJNY-NOVGOROD CRATER/BEAM-IN POINT - DAY

MacLomond, Drem, Lobi, Mowrogh and Sinij are all together now.

MACLOMOND: Any particular reason you didn't answer me?

SINIJ: I'd turned off my communicator.

MACLOMOND: Starfleet protocol, and basic safety sense, I might add, stipulates that combadges are to remain on during away missions. I didn't expect this from you: you're a trained soldier.

SINIJ: I understand, Commander.

MACLOMOND: Away team to transporter room, five to transport.

 

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - NIGHT

K'vel, Nado, Faine, Tejat and Shraga are hard at work.

MacLomond, Drem, Lobi, Mowrogh and Sinij enter from the transporter room, and all but MacLomond walk toward the workstations.

MACLOMOND: Sinij.

Sinij stops, turns around and walks back to MacLomond.

MACLOMOND (CONT'D): I have to ask. Why did you turn off your combadge?

SINIJ: The rest of you could survey the site only as it was with you there. I had the unique opportunity to disappear and observe covertly.

MACLOMOND: Not a bad idea. Did you see anything I should know about?

SINIJ: Perhaps only what I didn't hear? Is it typical for a Terran forest not to contain mammals?

MACLOMOND: Not at all, and that's bothering me, too. Listen, next time just clear it with whoever's in charge first, okay?

FADE TO:

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga, Tejat, Drem, Sinij and Faine sit around the table, Nado at the head. They all look like they've been working all night.

NADO: Any progress toward finding a way to detect the explosions as they happen?

K'VEL: Perhaps. We are nearly ready for our first simulation.

NADO: Good. Mowrogh, how's your search going?

MOWROGH: A possible crater on Camor Five.

NADO: Let's hope not. Shraga?

SHRAGA: All I found was a children's tale.

NADO: Oh? About what, a missing city?

SHRAGA: Yes, a family visits a big city every year. Then one year they don't go, and the parents don't remember the city.

NADO: It's a long shot, but it could be related. How old is the story?

SHRAGA: Published less than a year ago.

NADO: See if you can find the author. I'd like Tejat to have a talk with her.

Tejat bows, accepting the assignment.

NADO (CONT'D): Robert, anything to report?

MACLOMOND: Yes, a bacterium. Deadly to mammals over time without inoculation. The little exposure we get from brief visits won't affect us.

LOBI: A bacterium. How'd it get there?

MACLOMOND: I wish I knew. I know it's synthetic.

MOWROGH: Synthetic? Deliberately engineered?

MACLOMOND: I'm sure of it.

NADO: Any idea who might have engineered it?

MACLOMOND: That's what I intend to look at next.

NADO: I think tracing this bacterium back to its creators is our highest priority. I want you to use anyone here who can help you. But we can't just keep going indefinitely without sleep. We're going to start working in shifts. First shift will start at oh nine hundred hours and end at zero hundred, second shift will start at twenty-three hundred and end at fourteen hundred. Staff meetings are right here at oh nine hundred, thirteen hundred and twenty-three hundred. Robert, I want you to assign people to shifts based on how they can help you figure out who created that bacterium.

MacLomond nods thoughtfully.

NADO (CONT'D): Anything else?

K'VEL: I suggest we find out if the bacterium is present in the Chicago and Nyerg sites as well.

FADE TO:

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY

MacLomond, K'vel and Drem work at workstations.

MacLomond taps his combadge.

MACLOMOND  
MacLomond to Tejat.

TEJAT (V.O.): Tejat here.

MACLOMOND: Can I see you, please?

TEJAT (V.O.): I'll be there in a moment.

Tejat enters from the holodeck, followed by Sinij.

MACLOMOND  
Just want you to confirm something.

 

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga, Tejat, Sinij, Faine and Drem sit around the table, Nado at the head.

NADO: The children's story appears to be a coincidence. The bacterium is present in both Chicago and Nyerg. The crater on Camor Five is new, probably from the Cardassian War. Robert?

MACLOMOND: The bacterium... is Cardassian.

FADE TO:

INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - DAY

Nado sits at her desk as Faine enters.

FAINE: You wanted to see me, Captain?

NADO: You're one of G'lek's Bajorans.

FAINE: I am?

Smiling, Nado turns her monitor to face Faine.

NADO:   
I came across something in the morning reports. I thought you might find it interesting. Have a seat.

Nado stands and goes to the replicator.

CLOSE ON the monitor: a Human PRESENTER tells a story:

PRESENTER: This week in our series on unlikely heroes, a Cardassian Gul quietly rescued hundreds of women, most of   
them from Bajor, from a grisly fate at the hands of his colleagues. Starting tomorrow, we'll bring you interviews with some of the women who have come to be known as "G'lek's Bajorans."

We ZOOM OUT to reveal Nado and Faine sitting at either side of Nado's desk with their drinks.

FAINE: (trying to hide her disappointment) I never knew there were so many.

NADO: (in awe) Can you imagine--

She's interrupted by a TONE from the computer. We, along with Faine, see the words "Incoming priority transmission, secure channel" on the monitor.

Faine turns the monitor back to face Nado, picks up her coffee and slips out the door.

Nado nods to Faine and accepts the transmission.

It's from Admiral Li. Again, we CLOSE ON the monitor:

LI: Merenish, I'm sending you a transmission we just got a minute ago. Li out.

Li's face is replaced by the Federation logo.

We ZOOM OUT to see Nado tap her computer controls.

We CLOSE ON the monitor again and see the face of a male Cardassian civilian, 70, whom we'll come to know as the TERRORIST.

TERRORIST: Cardassia is rising! Whole cultures are being deleted from history, and Starfleet is scrambling to keep up. Now that we have your attention, wouldn't you like to hear our demands? First, that the Federation restore all territory that rightfully belongs to the Cardassian Union, including the entire so-called Demilitarized Zone. A full list will be transmitted once the Demilitarized Zone has been restored. Second, that the Federation cease its interference with the full exercise of the lawful power of the Cardassian military and discontinue all its acts of sabotage of the same. Third, that the Federation work aggressively to restore the glory of the Cardassian Union and its military, and the prosperity of Cardassia Prime.

OFF NADO'S FACE


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ethical dilemma leaves everyone at a loss except Tejat. Every city that goes missing is erased from history, so the team is at constant risk that with the next hit, any of them could never have been born.

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - DAY**

 

Nado is on a videoconference with G'lek, on his ship.

 

G'LEK: Unfortunately, madmen like this are not rare among my people. Most don't control powerful weapons, though. I believe we should coordinate our efforts, Captain, work together as closely as possible.

 

NADO: Agreed.

 

G'LEK: We're about twenty-seven hours from Earth. I'll see you tomorrow.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY**

 

Mowrogh and K'vel sit at workstations. Faine, Sinij and Tejat work at the tables.

 

G'lek walks in from the transporter room, in uniform and with two STAFFERS in tow.

 

Mowrogh looks at G'lek and gestures to an empty workstation.

 

MOWROGH: The computer is checking the biometric data from the terrorist's transmission against all available databases. We've

asked the new Cardassian Language Office to do a linguistic analysis, but they put us on a wait list. Maybe if you had a talk with them...

 

G'lek sits at the workstation.

 

G'LEK: It may not be necessary. Unless he's an expert at disguising his accent, the terrorist is from the Munda'ar Sector of the capitol city. He probably worked at a storage facility.

 

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY**

 

Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga, Tejat, Sinij, Drem, G'lek and Faine sit around the table or against the wall. G'lek is busy with the Cardassian equivalent of a PADD and mumbling into his combadge.

 

MOWROGH: There are hundreds of thousands of places the terrorist could be. We must find a way to narrow the options.

 

NADO: K'vel, is there anything you can do? Some kind of statistical comparison that would shorten the list?

 

K'VEL: (doubtfully) Perhaps.

 

G'lek walks to Nado and hands her his PADD.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY**

 

MacLomond and Sinij have just arrived from the workroom.

 

MACLOMOND: How would you like to do some more disappearing?

 

SINIJ: Commander, you made yourself clear: the communicators are not to be shut off during away missions. Clearly, the original Cabal mission to stop Captain Archer has failed, and since the Suliban in this time are thriving, I'd say it's a good thing it did. And this terrorist took my husband and daughter from me. We're on the same side now.

 

MACLOMOND: I don't doubt your loyalty, Mr. Sinij. But we can really use your abilities right now. G'lek's people have identified six places where this guy is likely to be. Your job would be to visit three of them, become invisible and look around.

 

**EXT. LABATA FOUR/SANCTUARY - DAY**

 

A park-like campus under a cobalt and cotton sky. A few Cardassians tend the plants and chat with each other.

 

Sinij materializes in a crevice between white stucco walls. He becomes invisible, and we can see from a rippling effect that he is moving.

 

Two people walk toward us from a distance, and Sinij becomes completely still so that even his rippling disappears. The pair approaches, a CARDASSIAN WOMAN and the Terrorist.

 

TERRORIST: When we're done, there'll be no more cowing to the Federation, and no more putting up with this Hebitian nonsense, either.

 

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT**

 

Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga, Tejat, Sinij, Faine and Drem sit around the table, and G'lek sits against the wall.

 

SINIJ: It's a religious sanctuary on Labata Four, or that's their story, anyway. Very clever. Nobody would dream they were committing mass murder.

 

DREM: Captain, if it's alright, I'd like to visit Labata Four. I may be able to learn something about that weapon.

 

NADO: Just stay away from the sanctuary.

 

DREM: I can conduct my research from several kilometers away.

 

NADO: Do it. Erin?

 

LOBI: Okay, I've worked out a plan for how to take this guy. First challenge, we have to get there without being--

 

TEJAT: Excuse me.

 

Nado turns to Tejat, giving him the floor.

 

TEJAT (CONT'D): Captain, I'd like your permission to infiltrate the sanctuary. I believe I can lull the bastard into talking.

 

NADO: I would feel better if we found out precisely where that weapon is before we're forced to tip our hand. What are your thoughts on all this, Gul?

 

G'LEK: I'd ask that my own intelligence officers be involved.

 

Tejat glares at G'lek, and G'lek glares back.

 

NADO: I'm sure we can work something out.

 

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - NIGHT**

 

Nado and Tejat sit talking over coffee and fish juice.

 

TEJAT: I need real Cardassians. There's simply no way around a thorough medical exam.

 

NADO: Alright, real Cardassians, then. But do we have enough of them?

 

TEJAT: It is true that the Dominion accomplished the Federation goal of thinning out our population like garden plants. But since you've forced me into this compromise with the military, yes, we have more than enough Cardassians for this mission. The question is whether we can get them to stop strutting and actually pass themselves off as normal Cardassians.

 

NADO: And by "normal Cardassians" you mean civilians?

 

TEJAT: Exactly.

 

NADO: I would have thought you'd want them to behave like soldiers. Isn't this terrorist obsessed with restoring the glory of the military?

 

TEJAT: The Cardassian military doesn't like him any more than you do. They think he's reminding the galaxy why we hate them. Pardon my candor, Captain, but it's people like you who help the military lick its wounds and give them a glimmer of hope for vindication, ignoring their crimes and enabling the guls to go prancing about the quadrant on "official business" again.

 

NADO: And what about you? How many of your crimes am I ignoring?

 

TEJAT: (sneers) The point, Captain, is that we need five Cardassians, besides myself, who can fool our terrorist, and as I'm forced to use soldiers, I'm requesting your permission to train them.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY**

 

MacLomond, K'vel and Shraga sit at workstations while Nado and Sinij eat together at one of the tables.

 

SHRAGA: I'm getting reports of wounded Cardassian soldiers arriving at Mercy Hospital from Tejat's training.

 

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - DAY**

 

Nado has a videoconference with G'lek.

 

NADO: Thank you for the quick response, Gul. I'm sorry to bother you.

 

G'LEK: It's no bother. I had planned to contact you.

 

NADO: I've just heard that some of your people were rushed to the hospital.

 

G'LEK: Yes, several of my soldiers were injured in the training.

 

NADO: (angry) I want you to know that I'm calling off the training, and you won't be seeing any more of Tejat around here.

 

G'LEK: An abrupt change of plans. May I ask what prompted it?

 

NADO: I think you're very well aware of what prompted it. Please extend my deepest apologies to your wounded crewmen, and my hopes for a speedy recovery.

 

G'LEK: I'm sure their recovery will be speedy. But I don't feel your apologies are called for, and I urge you to reconsider your decision to discontinue the training.

 

NADO: I beg your pardon?

 

G'LEK: We may be on the verge of collecting some very valuable intelligence. Stop now and we could lose the quadrant.

 

NADO: I see what you mean. But these injuries!

 

G'LEK: ...are simply part of the job, Captain. Tejat promised to train and test my soldiers, and that's exactly what he's doing. It may help to think of it this way: if I protected them from competitions such as this, they could never have my full confidence in battle.

 

NADO: (giving in with a shrug) You said you were about to contact me?

 

G'LEK: Yes. My crew were able to discover the weapon's transponder code.

 

FADE TO:

 

 

**EXT. LABATA FOUR/PALM GROVE - DAY**

 

Drem is setting up his equipment and hears a noise, goes to check it out. It's an oxcart, drawn by a creature that resembles a huge animal, furry and blue with green spots. Drem pulls out his tricorder and takes a reading, then hides behind some foliage to watch the cart go by. But when the cart arrives, the driver is the Terrorist, and he's alone. When Drem sees this, he leaps out from his hiding place, jumps onto the cart, grabs the Terrorist and thrusts a tusk under his chin.

 

DREM: Where is the weapon?

 

TERRORIST: Mm. Mmp-pmmp-mm.

 

DREM: Speak or I will puncture your throat. Where is the weapon?

 

Sinij arrives, running, and jumps onto the cart.

 

TERRORIST: Mmp-mmp-mm. Mmp-mm.

 

SINIJ: He can't talk. You're holding his mouth shut.

 

Drem relaxes his tusk-hold.

 

TERRORIST: It's inside an asteroid near Bajor. I'll give you the coordinates.

 

Drem looks pleased with himself for just a moment before weapons fire comes toward them from the sky.

 

They both freeze, their eyes on the incoming artillery,

 

until it lands on Drem's equipment

 

and vaporizes it.

 

TERRORIST (CONT'D): Oh, you may want to get out of here. My followers have a tendency to be... protective.

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/NADO'S OFFICE - DAY**

 

Nado stands behind her desk while Drem stands opposite.

 

NADO: We had a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to take down the entire terrorist organization, and now that opportunity is gone. The terrorist slipped through our fingers, and now we have to find him again. Entire cities are disappearing, and thanks to you we've done nothing to stop it.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - DAY**

 

K'vel, Lobi and Shraga sit at workstations, and Nado stands behind them.

 

NADO (V.O.): Captain's log, supplemental. We've sent the weapon's transponder code on a secure channel to the fleet in the hopes that the weapon will respond to their hails and we'll be able to triangulate its location.

 

K'VEL: Data's coming in. (pauses) We've got a fix. It's in Earth orbit.

 

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/HOLODECK**

 

In the middle of the floor, a control room of Cardassian design, with control panels, data screens, knobs and buttons.

 

As Tejat waits, Drem enters, looking at Tejat warily.

 

TEJAT: Never mind that. I need your help.

 

Tejat and Drem walk toward the Cardassian control room.

 

Tejat bows to indicate that Drem should enter the control room. Drem complies, and is suddenly knocked to the floor, bound and gagged by an invisible force. The grid disappears and is replaced by the starry darkness of space,

 

followed rapidly by multiple other environments.

 

A creature like the one that pulled the oxcart appears and pounces on Drem, revealing fearsome claws and teeth. Drem is in a panic, and Tejat nods with satisfaction and walks out.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY**

 

Drem and Tejat, now buddies, sit at the table with Nado, MacLomond, K'vel, Mowrogh, Lobi, Shraga, Sinij and Faine.

 

NADO: Mr. Tejat, Dr. Drem, it seems the two of you have been able to come to an understanding.

 

Tejat and Drem both nod.

 

NADO (CONT'D): And as I understand it, your part--

 

Captain Nado herself materializes on top of the conference table.

 

All eyes are on her as she stands on top of the table, looking as surprised as the rest of them. Mowrogh helps her down and she stands on the floor.

 

NADO #2: I'm sorry for the intrusion. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

 

NADO: Would you care to give an explanation?

 

NADO #2: I'm not sure I have one to give. I wasn't supposed to arrive at this time, and certainly not on the table. I suspect this is Braxton's lackey's idea of a joke. Just carry on, and I'll try to stay out of your way until I'm supposed to be here.

 

NADO: Mr. Mowrogh, arrange for a medical exam for our guest. Don't let her out of your sight. I want proof that she is who she appears to be.

 

Mowrogh accepts with a nod, and he and Nado #2 leave together.

 

NADO (CONT'D): (to Tejat and Drem) Now, I understand the two of you have found a way to disarm the weapon.

 

TEJAT: We have, I hope. But Shraga is the only one of us who can do it. The command room is kept at a constant negative-thirty-four degrees.

 

LOBI: What about environmental suits?

 

TEJAT: EV suits are a good way of tipping off the onboard computer that you're planning to blow a hole in the hull.

 

SHRAGA: So what do I have to do?

 

TEJAT: I'll go through the procedure with you. However, there is one more thing. We can only assume the control room is set to vaporize all non-Cardassian visitors on beam-in. It's a standard security procedure among my people.

 

MACLOMOND: The Cardassian equivalent to the welcome mat?

 

DREM: Famous Cardassian courtesy.

 

NADO: And you have some way of disabling this welcome mat?

 

TEJAT: Yes. It's usually a simple matter of turning it off, but of course it has to be done by a Cardassian. I should have time to accomplish it.

 

NADO: Even in negative-thirty-four degrees?

 

TEJAT: Even we Cardassians can endure cold temperatures for short periods.

 

NADO: Keep a lock on him. And we'll keep an open comlink. In the meantime, I won't be here. Mr. Mowrogh didn't have the chance to inform you, but he and some of Gul G'lek's crew were able to locate the terrorist again. He's not in Federation space this time, and I've an appointment with that planet's Minister of Justice to present our case for his arrest and extradition.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - NIGHT**

MacLomond, K'vel, Mowrogh, Tejat, Sinij, Drem, G'lek and Faine sit at workstations and tables.

 

TEJAT (V.O.): I've found the panel. It's just a matter of keying in a simple... (his voice is stiff with pain) command.

 

Faine runs to the transporter room while G'lek watches.

 

TEJAT (V.O.) (CONT'D): (croaking) Mission accomplished.

 

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/TRANSPORTER ROOM**

 

Lobi stands at the controls as Faine enters in a hurry.

 

MACLOMOND (V.O.): Lobi, get him back, now.

 

Lobi works the controls, and Tejat materializes hunched over. As soon as he's solid, Faine rushes to him, unfastens his outer garments, throws her arms around him and holds him. Lobi comes out from behind the console and hesitates.

 

FAINE: He's just cold. Cardassians get very stiff in the cold. He'll be fine once he warms up, but right now he can't exactly move.

 

LOBI: You sure he's okay?

 

TEJAT: (painfully) Getting better as we speak.

 

Lobi exits.

 

FADE TO:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - NIGHT**

 

Faine and Tejat enter from the transporter room, and G'lek glares angrily at Faine. Tejat scoots off discreetly.

 

G'LEK: (to Faine) I need to speak with you.

 

Faine and G'lek exit through the transporter room door.

 

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/TRANSPORTER ROOM**

 

Faine and G'lek enter.

 

G'LEK: (shouting) You ridgeless, spineless whore!

 

FAINE: (raising her voice) What is your problem?

 

G'LEK: If anyone had told me you were capable of such degradation, I would have killed him for insulting you. But now I see it with my own eyes!

 

FAINE: Gul...

 

G'LEK: Don't call me Gul! I'm not Gul to you anymore; you work for Starfleet now. I'm Caybin G'lek and you're Vaine Shannon, and I just watched you let this scheming worm manipulate you into debasing yourself.

 

FAINE: It wasn't like that. But anyway--

 

G'LEK: How do I know it wasn't like that? You know nothing about Golim Tejat. You had no right to be alone with him.

 

FAINE: No right? Who are you to dictate my rights? I have news for you: you don't own me, Caybin G'lek!

 

Faine makes to stride defiantly past G'lek to the door, but he grabs her carefully, turns her face up to his and kisses her gently. She returns his embrace and they kiss again, the tension leaving their bodies.

 

CROSSFADE:

 

**INT. QUICKSILVER HQ/WORKROOM - NIGHT**

 

MacLomond, K'vel, Mowrogh, Tejat, Sinij, Drem, Faine and G'lek sit at workstations or pace among the tables.

 

SHRAGA (V.O.): I see a control panel like the one in the simulation.

 

TEJAT: Good. I believe you know what to do.

 

SHRAGA (V.O.): How do I know this panel isn't a trap?

 

TEJAT: You don't. Just enter the command as I showed you. And perhaps pray.

 

WEAPON COMPUTER (V.O.): Self-destruct initialized.

 

TEJAT: Lieutenant, energize.

 

A tense wait.

 

LOBI (V.O.): I've got her.

 

On all monitors, the satellite explodes in a raging fireball.

 

As everyone cheers, an ALARM goes off at Lobi's station.

 

DREM: Uh, it says there's been another hit.

 

MACLOMOND: That's impossible.

 

TEJAT: Commander. The attack was on Labata Four, exactly at the coordinates of the hotel where Captain Nado planned to spend the night.

 

Shraga and Lobi enter from the transporter room.

 

MACLOMOND: Do we know if she's arrived yet?

 

NADO: (entering from her office) Oh, I arrived. The explosion threw me into the future, and I had to wait--

 

At a TONE from Shraga's station, Nado hides in her office.

 

SHRAGA: Commander, we're being hailed. It's anonymous. Coming from a buoy in the Kuyper Belt.

 

MACLOMOND: Put it through to this station.

 

TERRORIST: (on MacLomond's monitor) Commander, I see you've found our decoy. Good work.

 

The Terrorist's image is replaced by a Cardassian "End Transmission" screen.

 

Nado enters again.

 

NADO: After I was thrown into the future, I did some research on the current government of Labata Four. Their procedure for apprehending suspects is simply not something the Federation could have anything to do with. They cordon off a ring around the suspect and arrest everyone who happens to be within it, whether they have anything to do with the case or not, and subject them to the most horrible cruelties. I've seen victims of this barbaric practice, talked with them. Some were missing fingers. One woman had her lips cut off.

 

SINIJ: So we have to kidnap him?

 

MACLOMOND: Apprehension of criminals in non-Federation space without the consent of the local authorities: not only is it illegal, but I can't think of a more surefire way to start a war with about six different species and coalitions at once.

 

G'lek nods in agreement.

 

NADO: What are our options?

 

TEJAT: Captain, I believe you're faced with the kind of decision we Cardassians have been forced to make often. Do you participate in the torture of innocent civilians, or stand by and watch while our friend erases the entire quadrant from history, one city at a time?

 

PAN around the room, showing people's faces. Some are horrified; some are stoic.

 

Tejat looks smug, and G'lek types on his PADD while mumbling into his communicator.

 

MACLOMOND: Regime change? In a place that bad, there's got to be a group of people trying to overthrow the government.

 

NADO: Yes, there's quite a movement, actually, from what I was able to learn. I'm not sure how organized they are, and I doubt they have what it takes to run a government, but they're certainly not lacking in enthusiasm.

 

K'VEL: Attempting to lure him to another location is another option.

 

An ALARM sounds at Lobi's station.

 

LOBI: Seoul has just been hit.

 

NADO: Obviously, we don't have time for either of those options.

 

Tejat makes an "I told you so" shrug.

 

MACLOMOND: We should be safe here as long as he thinks there is any hope that Starfleet will give in to his demands.

 

K'VEL: Maybe not.

 

LOBI: What do you mean?

 

K'VEL: Computer, display images from the latest Los Angeles Kimchi Festival.

 

COMPUTER (V.O.): There is no record of a Los Angeles Kimchi Festival within the last five hundred years.

 

FAINE: So we lost the Kimchi Festival. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but don't we have more important things to worry about right now?

 

NADO: These attacks are changing history, Faine. It's not only cities that are disappearing. It's everything that happened in those cities, too. With every attack, we run the risk that any one of us could never have been born. This building could never have been built, or could have been built to a different design. We could suddenly find ourselves meters up in the air or inside solid walls.

 

LOBI: Or the Dominion could have won the war.

 

G'LEK: I suggest we move this operation to the Mekar. (off nervous looks from some of the others) You would still be in charge of the operation, Captain. I would simply be your host. A Cardassian military ship is probably the safest place for this work, and we can further protect it with a temporal field.

 

DREM: Yes, establishing a temporal field is feasible on a ship, but you run into problems trying to do it on a planet.

 

NADO: Thank you, Gul. How soon can we move?

 

G'LEK: Immediately. My crew is ready for us to beam up.

 

NADO: (standing) Let's go.

 

Everyone stands and begins to walk toward the transporter room.

 

An ALARM sounds at Lobi's station indicating that the weapon has fired again, but no one turns back to see which city has been hit this time.

 

FADE OUT


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets help from some former enemies.

FADE IN:

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE**

We are on the bridge of a Cardassian Galor-class cruiser. G'lek sits in his own command chair. CARDASSIAN CREWMEN work at their stations. Tejat, Lobi and Drem sit among them at other stations while Faine stands near Drem.

CARDASSIAN TRANSPORTER TECH (V.O.): Transporter Room One to the bridge.

G'LEK: Go ahead.

CARDASSIAN TRANSPORTER TECH (V.O.): I've lost one of the Federation party. He dematerialized on the surface but did not materialize here. I'm checking the pattern buffer to see if he is trapped there. Recommend the rest of the party be beamed to Transporter Room Two.

G'LEK: Agreed. Keep me informed. G'lek out.

Sinij, Shraga, K'vel and Mowrogh enter.

MOWROGH: Commander MacLomond beamed up with us, but he did not materialize.

G'LEK: We will do everything in our power to locate his pattern and restore him, Commander.

The Cardassian Crewmen very efficiently assign the Federation team to workstations, some singly and some sharing.

TEJAT: I'm afraid he's unlikely to be in the pattern buffer.

MOWROGH: Explain.

TEJAT: The weapon was fired again as we were leaving the workroom on the surface, and its target was a town named Edinburgh. Bonnylea, the colony where Commander MacLomond was born, was originally settled primarily by people from Edinburgh.

LOBI: So now his colony never existed?

TEJAT: Correct. And apparently neither did Commander MacLomond.

SHRAGA: But his ancestors could have been from somewhere else.

Nado enters.

TEJAT: They could have, but they weren't. I checked Federation records in both timelines. His ancestors were from Edinburgh. They were erased from history by the weapon blast.

NADO: I understand we have a missing crewman.

G'LEK: Commander MacLomond, Captain.

Nado gives Tejat a questioning look. Tejat nods, confirming that his bad news was about MacLomond.

NADO: Well, we'd better get to work. Is the temporal field in place?

G'LEK: Yes, Captain. We are insulated from any further changes in the timeline.

SHRAGA: Captain, what about your friends on the planet, the ones who want to overthrow the government? Can you make a deal with them?

NADO: They haven't been born yet. I was thrown into the future. But I did look in the records and memorize the names of several people who might help us. What kind of deal did you have in mind?

SHRAGA: Like Commander MacLomond said, regime change. The Federation will support regime change on their planet if they give us the terrorist.

NADO: There isn't any dissident group on the planet that's strong enough to give us the terrorist at this time.

SINIJ: Maybe they could give us information. That's what we really need to destroy the weapon.

SHRAGA: And just let the terrorist go free?

An ALARM sounds at Lobi's station.

LOBI: Just got another strike. Winnipeg. No, they would still promise to give us the terrorist, but not now. After regime change, then they would be in a position to arrest him.

NADO: I'll have to clear it with Starfleet first.

G'LEK: (rising) Use my office.

G'lek and Nado exit.

MOWROGH: If Nado is still a Captain in their timeline...

K'VEL: She is... for now. It helps that she is not from Earth. However, there is no record of an Erin Lobi.

OFF LOBI'S FACE

**INT. "MEKAR"/HALLWAY**

Faine walks down a narrow, somewhat dark but spotlessly clean hallway, her footsteps audible on the metal floor.

A Cardassian Crewman comes from the other direction, and they pass, bowing silently to each other in the traditional Cardassian manner.

Another uniformed Cardassian, Glin ZORAK, comes from the same direction as the first crewman, and Faine reacts in recognition.

FAINE: Glin Zorak!

She bows.

ZORAK: (bowing)

Vaine Shannon. I had heard you were coming aboard, but I dismissed it as a silly rumor. You look well.

Zorak begins walking in the direction from which he came, gesturing with another bow for Faine to follow, and she does.

FAINE: I am, thank you. How are you?

ZORAK: I survived the odds, suppose I should be grateful.

FAINE: Are you still head of intelligence here on the Mekar?

ZORAK: I had a brief stint as an aide to your old friend S.G. Dukat when he was military adviser to the Detapa Council, but other than that, yes, I've been in charge of intelligence here since you left.

FAINE: I thought you'd be a gul with your own ship by now.

They have come to a door, and Zorak stops and opens it.

He leans in and quickly glances all around the room, then straightens up and waves Faine through the door.

She enters, and he follows.

**INT. "MEKAR"/WORKROOM**

The small room contains workbenches, tools, supplies, an oval communications monitor and other practical items, but no chairs or other accommodations for comfort. A large oval window looks out over the planet, Labata IV.

Faine and Zorak walk to the window and stand in front of it.

ZORAK: What you mean to say is you're disappointed to see that I'm still alive.

FAINE: Why do you say that? I thought we got along just fine.

ZORAK: Perhaps we did. But you had hoped the war had eliminated all the witnesses to your interrogation on Terok Nor--with one exception, of course.

FAINE: That was many years ago.

ZORAK: It's still very much with you, though. You will be glad to hear that Glin Tahmid is gone. Hand-to-hand with a Klingon, so the story goes.

FAINE: I'm not glad, no. I would have liked to see him answer for how he treated me, and many others, I would imagine. But war isn't justice. That's not what I wanted. (a beat) Who's still here on the Mekar that I would remember?

ZORAK: There aren't many of us left. We lost Karadel--Riyak Ohmet. She was from Lakarian City, and in that one strike, everyone she loved was dead. After that she volunteered for the most dangerous missions, and it didn't take long.

FAINE: I'm sorry. How well did you know her?

ZORAK: We weren't close, but we were colleagues here for several years.

FAINE: I'm sorry.

ZORAK: Most of the others either died in attacks on the Mekar by your Alliance or went on missions and were never heard from since.

They both stare out at the planet, each lost in their own private grief.

ZORAK (CONT'D): I'm sorry. I've taken you away from whatever you were doing.

FAINE: No, it's fine. I was looking around to see if I could find anyone I knew.

Zorak nods, still reminiscing.

ZORAK: You may not believe this, but Karadel was fond of you.

FAINE: (with a half smile) I do believe it, actually. She just couldn't tolerate my culture's view of authority.

ZORAK: She wasn't alone. Our word for that is "chaos." How are you finding life in the Federation?

FAINE: It's going well. I think I've pretty much adjusted to it.

ZORAK: I take it nobody at Starfleet Academy kicks you around the room if you hesitate to accept an assignment?

FAINE: Nope, not so far, anyway.

They both laugh.

G'LEK (V.O.): G'lek to Shannon.

FAINE: (tapping her combadge) Yes, gul?

G'LEK (V.O.): Dinner in my quarters in half an hour?

FAINE: Yes, thank you. (to Zorak) Can you tell me where his quarters are?

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/G'LEK'S QUARTERS**

G'lek and Faine eat dinner alone.

G'LEK: When I heard about Captain Sisko's decision to keep you in this century, I expected you to contact me. I was confused until I learned you took the job at Starfleet Academy.

FAINE: What does my job have to do with it?

G'LEK: Consorting with a Cardassian would have cast doubts on your loyalty to the Federation.

FAINE: I don't think so. Maybe during the Dominion War, but not when I took the job. There were other faculty who hung out with Cardassians, and it didn't seem to bother anybody. And anyway, it's just a job. If my personal relationships don't fit with my job, then it's time for a new job.

G'LEK: Then it seems I'm still confused.

FAINE: About why I didn't contact you?

G'LEK: Yes, given what I took to be your feelings for me when you left, and what I take to be your feelings now.

FAINE: I didn't know if I should. The war was barely over. There would have been a lot of politics and power struggles both inside and outside the military. I know most Cardassians don't approve of interspecies relationships, and I figured you didn't need the liability. And that was confirmed for me when you didn't get in touch with me.

G'LEK: A relationship with you would not be a liability for me, but it would be difficult for you. As you said, my people would never accept ours as a relationship of equals. We could never marry, or if we married off-world it would never be recognized on Cardassia. If you choose this life, my people will always see you as my mistress. I could never ask you to bear that injustice.

FAINE: I don't care what people think of me. You and I know how we feel about each other, and that's all that matters.

G'LEK: It's just as well we were apart, though. We lost more than half our crewmen. Chances are, if you had spent the war onboard, you would be dead now.

FAINE: What are we going to do now? I'm not a secret anymore. Once we stop this guy, you won't be able to keep me on the Mekar.

G'LEK: Because you will need to return to your teaching.

FAINE: No, because I don't think you're allowed to have passengers on a battle cruiser.

G'LEK: (scoffs) My government has more important things to concern them than whether one of their guls keeps a mistress on board. But I believe I have a better idea. I need a liaison to Starfleet, someone who understands both Federation and Cardassian cultures. Performing that function myself means I have less time to devote to reconstruction and disaster relief for my people.

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE**

G'lek sits in his own command chair. Cardassian Crewmen work at their stations. Tejat, Lobi, Drem, Faine, Sinij, Shraga, K'vel and Mowrogh sit or stand among them. They are monitoring their workstations but otherwise have nothing to do.

Nado enters.

NADO: We've made a deal with the leaders of the resistance on Labata Four. They were very glad to have our help. They've agreed to pass on all the information they can get on the terrorist and his group, and in return, the Federation will work for a change of government when the time is right.

An ALARM sounds from Lobi's station.

NADO (CONT'D): The next move is theirs. All we can do now is wait for them to contact us.

LOBI: Ashalla has been hit.

Nado turns very pale and wobbles where she stands. K'vel reaches out to steady her.

G'LEK: I'm sorry, Captain.

**INT. "MEKAR"/REPLIMAT**

We are in the 24th-century Cardassian equivalent of a cafeteria. The room is crowded with Cardassian Crewmen, eating at tables or ordering from replicators.

Nado and Lobi sit at one of the tables, eating.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #1 (V.O.): Captain Nado to the bridge.

NADO: (tapping her communicator and rising) On my way.

Nado recycles her food and exits.

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE**

Cardassian Crewmen man their stations, including the command chair, while K'vel and Shraga work at other stations.

Nado enters.

NADO: (to K'vel) Report.

K'VEL: The capitol of Labata Four has been attacked by conventional weapons originating from the southern continent. A civil war is now in progress.

NADO: What happened? Do we know who attacked the capitol?

K'VEL: According to reports, they are over ninety-five percent Labatan. That's all we know at this time.

NADO: Any word from our friends?

K'VEL: We have not been able to contact them.

NADO: Keep trying. And try to find out who's fighting the government. Let me know when you get something. (Taps her communicator) Nado to Tejat.

TEJAT (V.O.): Yes, Captain?

NADO: You're needed on the bridge.

TEJAT (V.O.): I'll see you in a moment.

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE (LATER)**

Cardassian Crewmen still man their stations, K'vel and Shraga still sit at their stations, and Nado still stands near them. Tejat enters.

NADO: Civil war has broken out on Labata

TEJAT: Yes, it seems your new allies may have made the first strike. I was waiting for confirmation of that before informing you.

NADO: (surprised) I don't want to wait around while they fight. I want you to see if you can locate the weapon. You have the team at your disposal.

FADE OUT

FADE IN:

**INT. "MEKAR"/G'LEK'S QUARTERS**

G'lek and Faine are in bed together. He gets up, taking care not to disturb her. She wakes anyway.

FAINE: What time is it?

G'LEK: Oh-four-thirty.

FAINE: You always get up this early?

G'LEK: Usually.

G'lek kneels on the bed and kisses her.

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE**

Cardassian Crewmen man their stations, G'lek in the command chair. Nado, Lobi, Faine, Drem and Sinij work at other stations.

Tejat enters.

TEJAT: I'm getting reports that the war on Labata Four is over.

DREM: Over already?

NADO: So soon?

LOBI: The Enterprise is in that area. It's sending a transmission now. (a beat) They're relaying a bulletin from the Labatan news agency. Official surrender ceremony is scheduled for... Looks like it just started a few minutes ago.

SINIJ: But which side is surrendering?

LOBI: The government is surrendering. The People's Assembly has rushed through a Binding Article of Surrender. The resistance has won the war.

NADO: Send them a congratulatory message. Then wait until the ceremony is over, if you can get any indication of that, and see if you can put me through for a conference. Maybe now that they're not distracted by the war, they'll talk to us.

DREM: There's just one problem, Captain. They will not remember you. I'm afraid that in their timeline, you were never born.

NADO: Are you saying that the deal I made with the Labatan resistance...

DREM: ...never happened in their reality. I'm sorry, Captain.

NADO: Well, see what you can do, anyway. See if they're willing to speak to me.

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/NADO'S QUARTERS**

Nado is asleep in a Cardassian bed.

K'VEL (V.O.): K'vel to Captain Nado.

Nado continues sleeping.

K'VEL (V.O.) (CONT'D): K'vel to Captain Nado.

Nado, suddenly wide awake, reaches for her communicator beside the bed, picks it up and taps it.

NADO: Yes, Commander?

K’VEL (V.O.): The new head of state of Labata Four wishes to speak with you.

NADO: (rising) I’ll see you in a few minutes.

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE**

Cardassian Crewmen man their stations. G'lek sits in the command chair. K'vel and Shraga sit at workstations. Tejat stands halfway between them and the exit.

Nado enters and is surprised to see G'lek there.

NADO: How long have we got?

K'VEL: About a minute. They didn't give us a name, but the title of the person you will be speaking with is Prefect.

TEJAT: (surprised) Prefect?

NADO: What was the last one called?

TEJAT: Moderator of the People's Assembly.

NADO: What do we know about this person?

K'vel defers to Tejat, who gestures back to K'vel.

K'VEL: Only that they are the prefect of Labata Four.

Nado shrugs and crosses to stand near G'lek.

Tejat exits.

SHRAGA: Incoming transmission.

G'lek glances at Nado, who nods that she is ready.

G'LEK: Onscreen.

The Terrorist appears onscreen.

TERRORIST: (gloating) Good morning, Gul. Good morning, Captain. I'm sorry to get you up so early, but I understood you were hoping for an audience, Captain, and this is when I could find an opening in my schedule.

NADO: Good evening. It looks like your move to Labata Four has turned out very fortunate for you.

TERRORIST: Your friends in the Labatan resistance double crossed you. You can't blame them; I was the one who could give them what they wanted. Of course they don't remember that now. Outside of your little bubble, Captain, you don't exist.

NADO: You wouldn't have agreed to this meeting unless you wanted something. What is it?

TERRORIST: Only to see the look on your face when you saw who the new prefect was. My dealings with Starfleet now are with people who do exist, and they're very close to giving me everything I'm asking for--which is much more than my original demands, of course. But they're not in a position to complain. Well, I'm afraid I can't stay. I have some legates on Cardassia Prime waiting for my orders. Enjoy your little universe. I'll let it remain as long as it amuses me.

The transmission ends.

NADO: (tapping her combadge) Tejat to the bridge.

Tejat enters.

TEJAT: I was just outside listening. I heard everything. (off questioning looks from the others) My tricorder has better hearing than anyone here, and I tied it into my UT.

NADO: We've got to find that weapon.

TEJAT: I have some leads. If I could make use of our six Cardassian "civilians" again...

G'LEK: Of course.

NADO: Where will you be taking them?

TEJAT: Several places. I can give you a list of some of them, but I have to protect my sources.

ZORAK (V.O.): Zorak to G'lek.

G'LEK: Go ahead.

ZORAK (V.O.): We have located the weapon. I'm

sending coordinates.

G'LEK: Helm, I'm transferring the coordinates to your station. Set a course and engage when ready, maximum warp.

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE (LATER)**

Cardassian Crewmen man their stations with G'lek in the command chair. Nado, Lobi, Faine, Drem and Sinij work at other stations.

DREM: Captain, I believe it may be possible to reverse the damage from the weapon attacks.

NADO: Reverse in what sense?

DREM: In the sense of restoring all the lost cities, restoring the timeline, undoing all the temporal explosions.

NADO: That would be nice. What's the plan?

DREM: If we can program the weapon to fire on itself, then the temporal effects of the explosion should erase the weapon from history. Then all the attacks made by the weapon should be erased from history, too.

NADO: Including the attack on itself.

DREM: We can prevent that paradox by firing a conventional weapon that will strike the weapon simultaneously.

LOBI: There must be safeties in place to prevent the weapon from firing on itself.

G'LEK: We'll have to convince the weapon's computer that it's firing on a different target. That will be easier to do if the person programming it is Cardassian.

NADO: Did you have someone specific in mind, Gul?

G'LEK: There are many qualified persons onboard. But I believe Mr. Tejat wishes to do the job, and he is as skilled as anyone I know.

LOBI: Is it going to be very cold again?

G'LEK: That's unlikely. The weapon is located on the surface of the planet, in a tropical rainforest. The control room is probably the same temperature as the surrounding environment.

SINIJ: Is there anything the weapon can't destroy?

NADO: Good question. I for one don't feel like finding out.

G'LEK: Why do you ask?

SINIJ: Because if we could get the hit to bounce off something--preferably two somethings--and bounce back to the weapon, that might be a way to bypass those safeties and get it to fire on itself.

NADO: We could program the deflector dish to emit negatively charged graviton particles. We would need a second ship, of course, but that should be no problem.

G'LEK: And a third. Pardon the interruption, Captain, but the Mekar exists outside of normal time. If we remove the temporal field to serve as a mirror for the weapon, you and most of your staff will cease to exist.

NADO: Of course.

G'LEK: Fortunately, the weapon has not hit Cardassia Prime. At last check, I still exist and hold essentially the same position. I believe I can arrange for two ships to hold position at the coordinates you specify.

NADO: Thank you, Gul.

G'LEK: (rising) I'll be in my office.

A Cardassian Crewman takes the command chair as G'lek walks out.

SINIJ: (quietly, to Faine) If this works, you and I are going home, back to our own centuries.

FAINE: Do you think it'll work?

SINIJ: I hope so. Drem seems pretty confident.

FAINE: So do the others, but maybe it's just their professional training.

SINIJ: If it does work, stay out of Florida.

FAINE: Why, what happened in Florida?

SINIJ: I probably shouldn't even be telling you this much. Just stay out of Florida. Tell your family to stay out of Florida.

FAINE: We were actually planning a vacation there. I already bought the tickets. There's a... park there, very popular for children. I was going to take my kids.

SINIJ: You're from three hundred fifty years ago, right?

FAINE: A little more, now.

SINIJ: A vacation is fine. Just don't settle there. Tell your family not to settle there.

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE (LATER)**

Cardassian Crewmen man their stations with G'lek in the command chair. Nado, Mowrogh, Shraga, K'vel, Lobi, Faine, Drem and Sinij work at other stations. On the viewscreen is an aerial view of a small patch of rainforest.

G'LEK: Both ships are in position.

Transporter room standing by.

SHRAGA: Will the weapon fire on a Cardassian ship?

G'LEK: Perhaps not. The first ship is a Klingon Bird of Prey.

TEJAT (V.O.): I'm ready.

NADO: Fire.

A beat.

CARDASSIAN TRANSPORTER TECH (V.O.): We've got him.

On the viewscreen, the canopy of the rainforest remains looking tranquil. The crew waits.

Two warheads come into the frame and hit the patch of rainforest simultaneously.

A huge fireball erupts, quickly shrinks, then grows again.

Everyone cheers.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #2: Both ships report minor damage but no casualties.

K'VEL: Ashalla has been restored. Chicago and Nijny-Novgorod as well.

SHRAGA: The crater on Grua Three has disappeared. In its place is an ancient metropolis. Seoul, Winnipeg--

CARDASSIAN TRANSPORTER TECH (V.O.): Transporter Room One to the bridge.

G'LEK: Go ahead.

CARDASSIAN TRANSPORTER TECH (V.O.): Commander MacLomond just materialized, sir.

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE (LATER)**

Cardassian Crewmen man their stations with G'lek in the command chair. MacLomond, Tejat, Nado, Mowrogh, Shraga, K'vel, Lobi, Faine, Drem and Sinij stand or sit where they can find space, facing one another.

NADO: We can't arrest anyone for building the weapon, because in this timeline, the weapon has never been built.

G'LEK: We will be keeping a close eye on a certain individual, though.

NADO: We'll be out of your way shortly, Gul. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we appreciate your hospitality. We've made conditions very crowded on your bridge and put several of your crew out of their quarters. Everyone has been more than gracious.

G'LEK: Nonsense, Captain. That madman had to be stopped. It couldn't have been done from an office on Earth, and probably not even from a Starfleet ship, temporal field or no.

NADO: Speaking of the temporal field, when it's removed, Sinij and Faine will be restored to their natural timelines. You'll have time to say goodbye, but I'm sure you're both eager to return to your families.

Sinij beams, while Faine looks at G'lek, her joy mixed with sadness.

NADO (CONT'D): I'll contact Starfleet and ask them to send a shuttle to take us back to Earth. I'm sure they'll want a full debriefing before they give us any leave.

G'LEK: Set a course to Earth. We'll rendezvous with a Starfleet shuttle if you prefer, Captain, but it seems easier to return you and your crew to Earth on the Mekar.

NADO: I just don't want to put you out of your way.

G'LEK: It's no trouble. It gives me a chance to go prancing around the quadrant on official business, after all.

G'lek and Tejat lock eyes.

FADE TO:

**INT. "MEKAR"/G'LEK'S QUARTERS**

G'lek and a tearful Faine stand embracing.

G'lek wipes tears from Faine's face, but they are immediately replaced.

FAINE: Is the buoy ready?

G'LEK: It is.

They kiss.

Faine nods to G'lek to say that she's ready.

G'LEK (CONT'D): Discontinue temporal field.

Faine vanishes, leaving G'lek embracing nothing but air. He lets his arms fall.

**EXT. CHICAGO STREET - DAY**

It is the early 21st century, and the residential street is empty.

Faine appears in motion on the sidewalk, walking toward a set of steps going up to a house. After a brief stumble, she gains her stride and starts up the steps while reaching into her purse.

**INT. CONNIE'S BUILDING/FOYER - DAY**

The front door opens, and Faine walks in holding her phone, which is ringing on the other end.

FAINE'S MOM (V.O.): Hi, honey. How was your lunch?

FAINE: What lunch? Oh, yeah, that lunch. Well, it was different. It was... long. Are the kids home?

FAINE'S MOM (V.O.): No, they're at school, you goose. Are you OK?

FAINE: Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. It's good to hear your voice, Mom.

FAINE'S MOM (V.O.): Did you get my text?

FAINE: No, sorry, I didn't.

FAINE'S MOM (V.O.): I'm going to Florida.

FAINE: (alarmed) Florida?

FAINE'S MOM (V.O.): Yes, Florida. Are you sure everything's OK over there?

FAINE: Yeah. Yeah, it's been a long... conference, but I'm home now. I mean I'm coming home tonight. But why are you going to Florida?

FAINE'S MOM (V.O.): Maybe you just need some sleep. I got a cheap flight. The airline had extra seats, I guess. So I'll be on the beach Monday night.

FAINE: Just a vacation, then?

FAINE'S MOM (V.O.): Well, yes, did you think I was moving there?

FAINE: Yeah, just don't move there.

FAINE'S MOM (V.O.): Do yourself a favor, honey. Take a nap before you go to the airport.

**INT. "MEKAR"/G'LEK'S QUARTERS**

G'lek stands where he was when Faine disappeared.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #2 (V.O.): Bridge to Gul G'lek.

G'LEK: Go ahead.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #2 (V.O.): The Federation guests have all disappeared, sir.

G'LEK: Did I hear correctly? All the Federation guests have disappeared?

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #2 (V.O.): Yes, all of them, not only the Suliban.

G'LEK: It appears that in this timeline they were never aboard the Mekar. See if you can locate Captain Nado on Earth. I wish to speak with her.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #2 (V.O.): Aye, sir.

G'lek walks to a storage compartment, opens it and removes a small item. He holds it in his hand and activates it, and it projects a holo-image of Faine. He just stands and looks at it.

A beat.

He turns it off, closes the compartment, and, while still holding the device, walks to the door and

exits.

**INT. "MEKAR"/HALLWAY**

G'lek walks down the narrow metal hallway, lost in thought and fingering the holographic device.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #2 (V.O.): Bridge to G'lek.

G'LEK: Go ahead.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #2 (V.O.): We're not getting any response from Starfleet, sir. We've tried all the channels, and even tried hailing five Starfleet starbases, two Starfleet ships and six civilian Federation locations. No response from any of them.

G'LEK: (quickening his pace) Set a course for Earth, maximum warp, and engage when ready. I'm on my way.

**INT. "MEKAR"/BRIDGE**

Cardassian Crewmen man their stations, with G'lek in the command chair.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #1: We've come within scanning range of Earth, Gul.

G'LEK: Proceed.

CARDASSIAN CREWMAN #1: Recommend we keep our distance, sir. Earth has been assimilated. The entire Sol system is Borg.

FADE OUT


End file.
